Páramo
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: BokuKen - Deslizo mis dedos por encima de tu cuerpo descubierto, sin pensar, sin utilizar todo lo que hay en mi cabeza, solo dejándome llevar. Siento como reaccionas al estímulo, como el vello se levanta despacio por tu piel y aprecio en tu mirada la necesidad de que no me detenga. Tus pupilas se dilatan y dicen "a delante". -IDK qué es esto, like always.


"I'll cut the soft pockets, let bleed

Over the rocky cliffs that you leave

To peer over and not forget what feet are

Splitting threads of thunder over me

That I might see with my chest and sink

Into the edges 'round you

Into the lakes of quarries that brink

On all the edges 'round you

Get a little closer, let fold

Cut open my sternum, and pull

My little ribs around you

The rungs of me be under, under you"

 **Purity ring – Fineshire**

* * *

Deslizo mis dedos por encima de tu cuerpo descubierto, sin pensar, sin utilizar todo lo que hay en mi cabeza, solo dejándome llevar. Siento como reaccionas al estímulo, como el vello se levanta despacio por tu piel y aprecio en tu mirada la necesidad de que no me detenga. Tus pupilas se dilatan y dicen "a delante".

Tú a penas hablas. Jamás lo haces y no pasa nada, eso eres tú, es tal cual te muestras. El silencio y tú vais de la mano, sois como hermanos gemelos, aunque siempre sospecho que te gusta que os separe. Aunque a veces me echas una de esas miradas, acompañadas de un profundo tedio y no sé… Nunca lo sabré precisamente por eso. Tú y tus silencios prolongados que hablan más de lo que realmente a ti te gustaría.

Me gustaría que te adentraras en mí, aunque no de forma física. Me gustaría que apretaras contra mis costillas y las chafaras. ¿Podrías drenar toda mi sangre? ¿Podrías romper cada pedazo de mí? Ojalá destruyeras todo lo que soy, porque no me gusto para nada. Creo que en parte eso lo tenemos en común, pero como siempre solo lo intuyo.

Beso tus labios, tu boca pequeña. Y es que, Kenma, a mi lado eres una pulguita de hombrecillo. Chiquitín, delgado y casi pareces capaz de quebrarte cada vez que te levanto para arrancarte la ropa.

Tu lengua en mi boca es una sorpresa. Tu tacto sobre mi es algo que no sé cómo ha llegado a ocurrir, pero ahí está. Y te miro, me fijo en tus ojos castaños y sé que podría perderme en ellos. Tú crees que no te veo, como todo el mundo, soy el tonto de Bokuto Kotaro. Yo no sé nada, pero si lo sé. Estás ahí, ahí dentro escondido, metiendo todos tus sentimientos y emociones en cajas, pensado que estas vacío pero no. Solo lo guardas todo y te olvidas de donde lo pones. A mí me pasa parecido, pero es muy diferente, porque mis cajas están desperdigadas y todo se mezcla.

Me pregunto por qué diablos pensaré tanto. Todo el mundo cree que no pienso nada. Ojalá, ojalá porque pensar está sobrevalorado. Mírate a ti, si pensaras ¿Estarías besándome? Yo creo que si siguieras pensando estarías aún atrapado, apoyado contra la pared en la casa de Kuroo la primera vez que me acerqué verdaderamente a mirar en el abismo en el que te encuentras.

No sé por qué mire dentro de ti. Fue un error, sé que fue un error. Pero aquí estoy, ahora no puedo dejar de mirar. Ojalá soltaras todo lo que hay en esas cajas.

En realidad miré porque estaba borracho, y cuando he bebido tengo menos miedo. O quizá es que soy menos cauto, a pesar de que todo el mundo piensa que soy como un hipopótamo con tutú... Debo admitir que sigo asustado de ti, pero me gustas, me gustas tanto que no sé qué hacer, así que te llamo y tú no contestas. Así que te busco a pesar de que te escondas. Y es que aunque te escondes, quieres ser hallado.

Siento tus dedos pasar desde mi cuero cabelludo, por mi pelo y hasta mi cuello, mientras mi cuerpo se encaja sobre el tuyo y te penetro. Es placentero, es una sensación abrumadora por la que me dejo llevar. Solo es sexo y simplemente una busca de llenar el vacío intenso.

Escucho tus gemidos a cada movimiento que hago, hacía dentro, hacía fuera. Es tu voz entrecortada y dices:

—Bokuto — mi nombre, y me estremezco. Y ciertamente no sé si lo hago por el sexo, porque me gusta o porque me llames. Siempre pareces tan lejano… Nunca sé si eres tú o soy yo el que está lejos ¿Es tu muro o es el mío?

Te veo cerrar los ojos, y te imito. No necesito tenerlos abiertos para verte.

Me abruma sentirme así por ti, porque te da miedo que la gente sepa quién eres. Te das miedo a ti mismo y en parte lo entiendo. Abres más las piernas y te dejas reposar contra los cojines del sofá. Y me pregunto si me consideras tan tonto como la mayoría de personas, pero en realidad no lo soy ¿sabes? En realidad solo es que soy orgánico, soy verdadero. Soy demasiado visceral…

Pensando tal como estoy pensado, es poco probable que me corra. Lo sé, es algo que me pasa a menudo. Pienso demasiado y cuando piensas tanto pierdes el mundo de vista. Soy simple, de mente muy simple, solo puedo hacer una única cosa a la vez.

Consciente de ello intento dejar de pensar. Me dejo llevar. Me fijo en tu expresión, en tu pelo teñido, en tus ojos cerrados. Me estimulo con tu imagen perfecta. Eres probablemente una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida y eso casi me sobrecoge. Me centro en tu voz, gemido a gemido, y la forma de tus labios al expulsar el ruido. No es una imagen que se borre, me viene a la mente cada vez que me masturbo. Antes me asustaba, ahora ya no tanto.

Estoy enamorado de ese Kenma oculto, el que veo dentro del caparazón sencillo que parece no sentir nada. Pero si sientes, eres más real que muchas otras personas, solo que estás ahí escondido.

Te corres al fin, y se manchan los cojines, pero da igual. Luego se lavan. Me dejo ir y me corro, para después dejarme caer sobre ti y mancharme de semen también. Diría que es asqueroso, pero es que me importa muy poco. No sé si es por la capacidad del orgasmo, que ha sido bastante flojo, en mi cabeza o porque realmente es irrelevante.

Aprovecho los pocos minutos que tengo para rodearte con los brazos sin que te alejes. Ahora a ti tampoco te importa mucho nada, así que no te das cuenta de si te estoy abrazando o no.

Siento que todo sea tan prefabricado. Siento que si algún día intento que sea algo diferente te irás lejos. Así que asumo la distancia prudencial del sexo esporádico y las charlas vánales entre tú y yo. Tampoco soy muy profundos y solo hablo yo, pero es mejor que nada de momento.

Digo de momento porque quiero que salgas de ahí, pero no puedo hacerlo yo. Nadie más que tú puede salir de ahí dentro. Y supongo que eso es lo terrorífico, que en realidad tú estás demasiado cómodo ahí dentro.

* * *

 **NA: Mi hermana dice que el final es una mierda. Yo creo que es perfecto porque te deja con el mismo sin sabor que tiene el pobre Bokuto. No sé justificar el cómo o por qué de esta peque aberración de texto. Es solo texto fluido y sencillo relacionado con la canción de purity ring y mi interpretación de esta. IDK.**

 **Byee!**


End file.
